Tekan story WIP edition
by Kaiborg
Summary: Essentially this is a WIP version story of the current version of my self Moc, I will be uploading a fully edited/better written edition later along with other stories that are farther back down his timeline and explain more about him. Rated T for possible blood/whatever bionicles have and gore/fight scenes.
1. Foreword, forewarning (?)

**Ok so jus to let you all know this is a WIP story, to put it simply I'm still editing this, story wise that is. There should hopefully be no spelling mistakes but it probably has bad punctuation and improper grammar/word usage and such, I really just scrawled this out as the ideas came to me then edited as well as I currently could.**

 **I haven't been able to find a proper beta reader or anyone who knows about bionicles and would understand what they're reading. So if you do comment on this please make them useful, I'd prefer not to get comments about how terrible of a writer I am and how I should go kill myself and Yada Yada Yada, whatever those types tend to say, can you just tell me want you don't like and how you feel I should fix it? If so, thanks! If not then, whatever do as you wish./strong/p**


	2. CH 1: The end and the beggining

On bara magna, at the site of Mata nui's and Makuta's final battle and resting place, there was a light hovering in the air that appeared to be surrounding a golden mask, those close enough would even be able to hear it speak, around the glowing mask was a gathering of large, multicoloured biomechanical beings, some more bio then mechanical and vice-versa, listening to it, these beings are known as bionicle. As the mask finished it slowly descended as its glow faded, lowering itself itself into the hands of a bright orange and red bionicle, known as Tahu, he was one of the taller beings of the group, while the number of others around his size or larger was still a good amount they were far outweighed by the amount of smaller beings, most of which were around half his height, he along, with the other taller beings were heroes of the bionicles, otherwise known as Toa's or glatorians as the more organic, native bionicles to this planet were called. As Tahu lowered the mask, known as the kanohi ignika, the mask of life, or in other words mata-nui's final resting place, the other beings started to leave, some started to talk to others and some of them went with groups of smaller versions of themselves, called matoran or… for the planet native ones, helping to organize them into groups. As they did this Tahu had had yet to move, looking at the mask sadly. One of the glatorian, named Gresh walked up to Tahu, asking him a question many others wondered. "So it's all over huh?" "Yes, for now at least." Tahu replied as he looked up."Teridax has been stopped but at what cost? Mata Nui is dead and despite this world being fixed our homes are gone." As he finished his melancholy speech both him and Gresh felt a pair of large, clawed hands clap them on the shoulders and heard a, while not exactly evil voice but one that would remind you of shadows none the less, typically not a sound one would associate with anything but evil, say "Don't be such a downer Tahu. We still have each other and we can build new homes." As Tahu and Gresh turned around to look at the being that had said this, they saw a massive, pitch black titan carrying a scythe on his back and wearing a fearsome mask that looked like a black version of Takanuva's mask of light. If they had been any other toa who didn't know him, (And even some who did) they would have immediately thought he was a Makuta and run for their lives because of the aura of darkness he gave off. But luckily Tahu and Gresh both knew him by a different name, which was Tekan, one of the tallest beings of their group, the number of ones his height a very low number, and for good reason, his type being known as Titan type bionicles, ones with increased strength and abilities compared to others, and what he actually was, a toa of shadows who was somehow good despite nearly all other shadow beings be either Makuta or close enough to be considered one. "Ah, Tekan" replied Tahu as he saw who he was speaking to. "I guess you are right, everybody's safe and we can always build new and better homes." "Plus" Replied Tekan "I bet that it will take more than that to kill a great being such as Mata Nui, he is probably just regaining his strength, and I am still alive am I not?" Tahu then chuckled a bit and said "That you are Tekan but you are also no longer a great being nor have you been for thousands or probably more years." "But I was once and I'm still here despite not being one! Think of what that means for Mata Nui!" Tahu then replied in a more cheerful tone "Yes you are correct. I am glad that you could cheer me up a bit." "Welcome! You know I hate seeing any of you guys depressed, especially right now! I mean we just beat Makuta! Think about that!" Tahu then smiled, patted Tekan on the shoulder and said "You're right. Why should I be depressed? We are all here, there's no more villains right now and we met all of these new bionicles too. As he had been speaking Tekan had been staring at one of his hands. "To think I was once a being like Mata-nui until I was reduced to this, and to think of what it took for me to remember and what caused it." He thought to himself, small glimmers of gold forming in the cracks of his armoured hand, before hissing quietly in pain as they vanished quickly, looking up as he clenched his hand in pain, allowing him to notice something moving in one of the ravines in the cliff wall near Makuta's fallen form behind Tahu. As he saw the movement he noticed that Tahu had finished speaking and was waiting for a reply. "Hmm? Oh yeah! You're right! Now then you and Gresh should go and start helping the other toa organize the matoran. I have to go and… check on something. Be right back. Bye!" He then started to walk off towards the ravine. Tahu and Gresh both looked at each other puzzled but then shrugged it off and called out "Make sure to come over and help when you're done!" before they turned around and walked back towards the group of bionicles. As Tekan arrived in front of the cliff wall and ravine he thought to himself "I wonder what it was that I saw. Probably just a Rahi or some other creature. Oh well there's no point in not being a bit cautious." He then called out "Hey is there anybody in there?" As Tekan waited he thought "Probably not going to get an answer, or if I do it's probably going to be a rahi charging at me." When he did get his reply it was something that he never expected, a voice that he thought he would never hear again but when he did it chilled him to his core "Hello Tekan. I'm so glad you dropped by." It wasn't the voice that scared Tekan but the fear, hatred and pure evil it radiated. It was a voice all of the toa knew well, him the most because the owner of that voice had kept him as a slave for years, it was the voice of Makuta. "N-no that's i-impossible! Y-you're dead!" Tekan stammered in surprise as he swung his arm cannon in front of him and cast furtive glances around. As he finished speaking it almost appeared that the darkness around him deepened, became almost oppressive and seemed to become so black it was almost impossible to see in. He then heard the voice, almost as if it was next to him, say "Oh yes Tekan, I am dead, in a way." Tekan then swung his scythe at the area where he had heard the voice but it encountered nothing but air. He then said with a touch of fear in his voice "W-what do you mean?" He then shook his head and said with courage instead of fear in his voice "Stop using the shadows to hide yourself! Show yourself coward!" "Coward?" he heard as his reply. "Tsk, tsk Tekan, I thought you knew me better than that. If I could I would show you myself and fight honorably but alas that is part of why I said I'm dead in a way." "What? What are you speaking about? Why can you not show yourself?" Tekan asked as he stopped looking around and lowered his cannon. Makuta then answered "You see Tekan my physical form died with most of my energy, but luckily enough I had a small portion of my energy stored up just in case something like this happened." "Why?" Replied Tekan. "It's not like you can do much with only a small portion of energy. You wouldn't even be able to create a new body." "That shows what you know." Replied Makuta. "Also why all of the questions? Why else would I store some of my energy? To take revenge on you worthless toa and matoran! I always knew that if I fell it would only be because of all of you! Also I never did say how big that portion of energy was now did I?" Tekan then chucked and said "How do you expect to do that with no physical form? Now would be the only time to strike unexpectedly and even if you did the toa would most likely prevail and I'm not there so whatever you did would miss me. Also even if you did somehow get another physical form with whatever energy you have we'd just stop you again." Tekan then heard Makuta make a dark, disturbing and evil laugh before replying. "Poor, poor, Tekan. Still hasn't figured out my plans. I'm quite surprised you haven't figured this out yet, I thought you were smarter. This whole entire time I've been distracting you from the threat only you would notice in time." "WHAT!" Yelled Tekan. He then heard a loud groan of metal on metal behind him. As he turned around he saw the giant robot that had hosted Makuta slowly stand up and start aiming a ball of shadow energy at the toa. "Why did you bring me over here?" Asked Tekan in a panic "Even if I had noticed I wouldn't have been able to stop it!" "Because" Replied Makuta. "If it hadn't been for you multiple plans wouldn't have failed and the toa would have had a much harder time fighting me. So I have a special revenge for you. You'll have to watch all of your friends, everyone you tried to protect, die while you live knowing you didn't do anything." "NOOOOO!" Yelled Tekan as he tried to run out of the canyon but found that he couldn't move. As he was forced to watch, the metal giant shot the ball of shadows at the group of matoran and toa, who had just noticed the threat, some of them were trying to escape while others who had the hau or kakama were attempting to make a sheild around all of them or carry as many of them off as possible at a time, but most of them appeared to have just given up not making any attempt to escape the attack which all of them knew was to late to avoid. The entire time all Tekan could hear was Makuta's booming laugh. As the ball of energy hit the others there was a large explosion and a wave of dark energy came flying away from it, as it was about to hit Tekan he heard Makuta say "Goodbye Tekan. This is what you get for betraying me." The wave then hit him and as he was blasted back there was a final explosion and a flash of light, then nothing but darkness...

10 or so millennium later

On a world populated by robots and slightly biomechanical creatures there was building which created heroes, robots that were dedicated to fighting evil and had special power cells that allowed them to preform feats other couldn't, this building is known as Hero factory. Inside of hero factory there was a robot scientist walking down the hall towards mission control, this particular robot was well known as one of the best mission chiefs there was, his name is Zib. "Hmmm." Thought Zib. "I'm surprised that there haven't been that many calls for heroes today. Oh well it the heroes did need a small break anyw-SIR!" He heard over the comm system built into his goggles, interrupting his thoughts. "Yes?" he replied. "We've just got a sos signal that we think you're going to want to see." "I'll go get one of the teams. Now then where is this sos signal that is so important I am the one you called, coming from?" He questioned. "The empty sector on the dead planet. It's the same coordinates that the group of missing scientists last contacted us from... Sir are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine." Replied Zib. "Just didn't expect that we would ever get a sos signal from there. I'll go and get alpha team ready. Also contact Stormer and his team and tell them to come to the launching bay." Zib ordered as he started to run towards the docking bay. "Yes sir" replied the comm attendant. A little bit later Zib arrived at the docking bay, already telling alpha team to meet him there as he had been running. As he enter there could be seen a group of 6 robots, each with different powerful looking weapons, all different colors, and slightly bigger than zib. Their names where Surge, Breez and Furno, Alpha team, the others were Bulk, Stringer and Stormer (insert team name here) Team. As Zib walked up Stormer said "Even though I do have to admit that this reunion is fun, why did you call us down here? What's going on?" Zib then replied "Glad you asked. As I know you are all still a bit tired from the Von-Nebula mission, this mission is extremely important. We recently got a sos signal from an empty sector, one devoid of all life and planets that could sustain it, on a dead world, which we believe once supported life but was somehow destroyed." As he said this he pulled up a hologram of planet with a couple of large craters on it, large chunk blown out of it and smaller chunks floating around the hole. "Recently we sent out a group of scientists to see if there was anything on it that might identify what caused the destruction. Everything was going fine until about 2 months ago, the scientist sent a message to us saying that they might have found something, then nothing. When we sent out a rescue team they couldn't find anything and that the ship was destroyed. We have just got a sos signal from their last known coordinates and I need you to go out there and find them. The reason I chose all of you is because we have no idea what attacked their ship or what is out there and I decided to send out 2 of our best teams to be safe." "I'm happy to hear that you consider us one of the best hero teams." Said Furno as he examined the hologram. "But doesn't it seem a bit unnecessary to send two teams to a dead planet?" "I have to agree with the kid on this one." Said Stormer as he walked over to Zib. "Not arguing, the choice is yours, just seems a bit strange to send all of us to a dead planet, even if it might have something on it." Zib the sighed and put his head in his hand. "You don't think I don't know that already? Trust me my reason for needing all of you will be explained shortly." As he finished speaking he then went over to the computer connected to the hologram and it changed to a password lock screen which he started to unlock. As he was about to unlock it he turned toward the others and said "What I am about to show you is highly classified information. We didn't reveal this to the public to keep from causing a panic. There are creatures on that planet and whatever they are they are something we have never seen before and their destructive power is incredible." As he said this he clicked unlock and a video recording started up. As the video started up it showed a scientist fiddling with the camera before stepping back and saying "I am chief scientist Kilarz. The reason we're sending in this video early is because we believe we may have found signs of life or at least what used to live here! We discovered some strange metal devices that look like old weapons along with some other objects, some strange carvings along with strange runes and we discovered a strange tunnel like area in the cliff face that has fresher looking carvings and is sealed by a stone door that we are preparing to break through, also we believe that there is something intelligent here, some of our supplies have gone missing, a couple of scientist have also reported seeing a large, and humanoid form watching or traveling in the shadows and we have heard strange noises like screeches or clashes of metal, at night near the base and have found craters that weren't there before around the base, some smoking. We have some of the items we've discovered in the lab, which I am going to show you in a bit, where we are trying to figure out what they are made of and do." He then proceeded to walk around the camp pointing out some of the buildings and what they were for, what they have accomplished so far, he even showed them were some of the scientist had a slab of stone with the runes in it and were trying to translate it. As he finished up and started to head towards the lab it suddenly blew up creating a large cloud of dust around it, as the scientists around it ran off, Kilarz stayed where he was and saw a large form that had two glowing orange eyes and seemed to be carrying a large double spike ended staff, appear in the fading dust. It then aimed one of the ends of the staff at one of the buildings and a large beam of energy hit it, destroying it. It then tilted its head back and a loud screech was heard along with multiple others from around the camp that caused Kilarz to finally start running. As he ran the camera picked up on the creatures chasing after other scientists or destroying buildings. One of the energy blasts then hit near Kilarz sending him and the camera flying, as the camera landed it ended up at an angle that was able to see Kilarz and a bit above him. As he slowly started to get up he stopped as one of the creatures walked into view of the camera, but only the legs were visible, a large clawed hand then slowly descended down and was about to pick up Kilarz by his neck, as the claws touched his neck a scythe suddenly swooped through and sliced through the beast causing it's upper half to fall out of the camera angle. A pair of large black legs with clawed black feet and covered in scuffed and damaged black armor. A large black clawed hand then reached down and scooped up Kilarz, the being then jumped out of the way of an acid stream which hit the camera causing the video to end. As the hologram shut down Zib walked over to another one of the compute displays and activated it causing the image of a large bipedal being with a strange hunched back with a spiked ridge running along it, clawed hands, strangely shaped feet that looked like they could fit together and a slightly cone shaped head that looked like the bottom half of the mouth split into two pieces. "As you can see from the video that is why I decided two teams might be the best. This image I have here is a recreation of the creatures as best as we could from what was seen of them in the recording. their weak points appear to be around the joint areas, the leg joints and such have less armor than the other areas and are quite primitive, the second is that from their condition and design they may be fast but they are not agile even less so from their age, or even smart as it appears from how they acted, and the final is that we believe to be a weak point is the mouth, as we saw it opens when they screech and they seem to screech a lot, seeing as how the mouth is designed that gives a lot of room for a weapon strike which would be critical for them seeing as how it would most likely destroy their head. Their strengths are their numbers because we don't know it, their weaponry that we have little knowledge of but is quite strange, and their lack of care for their own or other ones of theirs lives and sheer dumbness. We also have info and a design of the other creature which came through with the message." He then clicked on the display ageing and the image of a large, pitch black humanoid creature appeared. It had clawed hands and feet, stood at a bit taller than a hero in XL form, had broad, spiked shoulders and its head appeared to have ridges coming out of the top and sides of its head, and green eyes. The rest of his body had no designs or real form. "As you can see there isn't much on its form because he has only been seen from the shadows and a bit in the camera. From what we can tell it seems to be peaceful but we have no way of really knowing so if you do see it don't fight it unless it attacks first, we have no info on what it and its weapons can do, its strengths and weaknesses or even how intelligent it is." "Sheesh he's a big one aint he?" Said stringer as he examined the picture. "Of course as they always say the bigger they are the harder they Fall." "And the harder it is to sneak up on it or keep it from running." Stormer put in. "Wow way to kill any hope that Stringer just brought Stormer" Replied Furno. "I am just stating the exact facts, we don't need hope for this, we need to go in there not being cocky, knowing we might lose will help keep us on our guard instead of believing we'll come out fine and just waltz in there. Besides I took out a giant once this will be like fighting one of the villains, just a more damaged, rusty one." "Ok enough of the chitchat." Zib said as he started shooing the heroes towards the hangar. "Time's a wastin. Who knows how long those scientists have left." "Sheesh calm down! We're going, we're going." Said Surge as zib followed them, shooing them with his clipboard.

5 hours later, above the dead planet.

A hero craft slowly lowers itself down onto the planet's surface, creating a cloud of dust from the engines and landing next to a second spaceship of similar design only smaller, has less weapons and is extremely damaged. After the ship landed a ramp opened on the back revealing six forms, all carrying different weapons, within. "No wonder this place is a dead planet." Furno said as he walked down the ramp and looked around. He then indicated a large crater in the distance "I mean look at that crater! What could've caused that?" "You are correct." Breez replied as she pulled out a small bio scanner. "And as I pointed out when we were descending, near our landing are a large chunk of the planet is destroyed, not just the crater." "Alright enough chit chat you two, we have some missing scientists to find." Stormer said as he joined them outside the ship. "S-sir I th-think it might be a good idea to pr-proceed with quite a bit of caution." Surge stammered out as he nervously walked over to the other ship. "I mean we heard the reports from the original scout party for the scientists that the spaceship was heavily damaged but they didn't say it looked like that!" He exclaimed as he waved his arms at the spaceship to indicate it. "I mean part of its melted, part of its rusted and that part looks like it was eaten! That means that whatever those creatures are have flame or acid weapons, corrosive weapons and I don't even want to think of what the eaten looking bit could be from!" "Don't worry little buddy." Stringer said as he put his hand on Surges shoulder. "If anyone tries anything I'll give em a taste of my sound cannon." "Lets just hope they don't actually take a taste of it Eh?" Bulk Joked as he nudged stringer with his elbow. "Ok enough with the chit chat." Stormer said as he started to walk towards the crater Furno had pointed out. "As I've already said, we have some scientists to save so let's get to it." "Wait, we have to go all the way out there?" Furno Questioned. "Yes, that's where the scientists situated their main base and lab." As the heroes reached the edge of the crater and started to descend down a path carved into the side of the crater they immediately felt a change in the atmosphere, it was almost as if the crater itself radiated evil, fear and malice, as if something terrible had happened in it besides the destruction or something of unbelievable evil resided within it. "Man is this freaky." Stringer said as he looked over the side of the trail and down towards the bottom of the crater. "Ok team everybody be on your guard." Stormer ordered as he readied his ice cannon. "Sounds like a plan." Furno replied as he powered up his flame cannon. "Y-yeah what he said." Surge stammered as he steadied his gun in front of him by holding it with both hands. As they had been walking a sense of foreboding had appeared and steadily gotten worse the farther into the crater they got. As they entered a stretch of the trail that was enclosed by two large walls of stone, in a ravine like formation, Furno, while still walking, asked Stormer "This is pretty weird right? We still haven't been attacked or even sighted any evidence of other beings or creatures yet." "Normally I'd hate to agree with a question like that but you are right." Stormer replied. "This is very suspicious, be on your guard for an attack, this is the perfect area for an ambush." "Whatever you say sir." Bulk replied as he and the others warmed up their weapons. As they finished prepping their weapons a loud screech was heard and three of the strange beings that had attacked the scientists dropped down from the top of the walls. The first was green, second yellow and final, which appeared to be the leader, was black. The Heroes immediately went into defensive positions, forming a half circle and aiming their weapons at the creatures. Stormer then stepped forward towards the black one, moving his gun so it wasn't aiming directly at it but close enough that the intent was still there. "We come in peace. We do not wish to fight you, we only want to retrieve the scientists you atta-Agghhh!" Stormer yelled as the creature whipped out its staff and fired a shockwave from one of the tips, sending Stormer flying. The other heroes immediately started to return fire as Furno called out "Stomer are you ok?!" "I'm fine rookie." Stormer replied as he stood up and lunged at the creature, smashing it with his cannon, causing it to stumble. The other beings had also been fighting, the green one firing blasts of acid from its staff and the yellow one firing laser beams from its eyes and slashing at the heroes with its staff. "Ha ha! Take that!" Bulk cheered as he rammed into the green one with his cannon before shooting it at close range, sending it crashing into the wall. "Look out!" Breez yelled as she tackled him, barely knocking both of them out of the way of the beings return blast of acid as it recovered immediately. "Thanks Breez." Bulk grunted as he got back up. "How did it recover that fast? These guys are a lot stronger than they look considering the damage." Bulk said as the creature charged at him, attempting to slash him with its staff. "Yipe!" Surge yelled as he was barely missed by a heat beam from the yellow creature. "Take this!" He then fired a blast of electricity at the being, but it somehow deflected it with its staff, redirecting it into the wall. "Uh-oh." Surge said as the being then screeched and charged at him. "HELP!" He screamed as he ran away from it as it slashed at him. Suddenly there was a flash of silver and the creature collapsed in two pieces, Surge had looked back, while still running, as it had happened, exclaiming "What just happened?!" In surprise before grunting in pain as he ran into a large solid object, knocking the wind from him. "What did i just hiiii... oh my." He said as he looked up and saw a massive, pitch black being, moving a large scythe to rest on its shoulder after it had swung. "H-hello. Y-you're not gonna k-kill me right?" Surge questioned nervously as he stared up at the being. It then looked down and he could see green eyes behind its damaged yet still fearsome looking black mask, its face slowly took on a small expression before it shook its head no and helped him up before walking over to the others. "Man this thing is irritating." Bulk said to stringer as they hid behind a boulder from the green beings blasts of acid. "I can agree with that!" Bulk yelled as they both jumped from behind the rock as a blast of acid melted through it. "And we're supposed to not kill it too!" He said as he hit the creature with a blast of sound, causing it to screech in pain and fall onto one knee. It then pushed itself up on its staff before lifting it and sending a blast of acid at Stringer, which he barely dodged. "I mean look at it! It's so damaged I have to keep my weapon at low pow-OOF!" He grunted as he tripped and fell over. "Crap! That's a dent in my noggin." He said as he started to push himself up, his eyes closed in pain as he rubbed his head. As he opened them he saw the being standing in front of him with its staff in his face. "Fantastic, well my goose is cooked eh?" He said as he braced himself, closing his eyes. He then heard a whooshing and slicing sound, followed by a thunk. After he didn't feel acid spray directly onto his face he slowly opened one of his eyes, seeing the staff gone. "Ok what happened to the rusty buggerrr-ello there big fella." He said nervously as he opened both of his eyes and saw the black being in front of him, slightly leaning as it extended its hand towards him. He then grabbed its hand and said "Ok, so I take it your friendly, what happened to that other fellooo-oh thats what happened." He then saw the other being slashed along an angle, lying in two pieces beside him while the being pulled him up. Bulk then came over and grabbed Stringer in a bear hug before letting him go and jokingly punching him on the arm. "Man I thought you were going to die. If mister big, black and deadly over there didn't appear" He said as he indicated the being "you would been fried more than a tree in a volcano." The being gave off a small, ancient, rusty sounding chuckle at that, earning a surprised look from the other two, before it shook its head and walked over to the final of the three beings, it's scythe resting on its shoulder. "Yo Stormer think this guys the leader?" Furno asked as he jumped out from behind a large chunk of stone, firing three shots at the creature, which it dodged, before landing in a roll and crouching to avoid the beings own attack, which was a large sonic wave of sound from its staff. "Well seeing as how it's appears to be the least damaged and best fighter I would agree." Stormer said as he shot the being, freezing part of its arm, which it quickly freed by smashing it against the wall, shattering the ice, and shrieked before turning around and lunging at Stormer, catching him by surprise as he dodged away, as he landed the creature shot him, sending him flying into the wall. "Stormer!" Furno yelled before being forced to dodge from the creature's blast. "Don't worry kid I'm fine- check that! I could use some help here!" He said as the creature lunged at him slamming his staff into the wall where Stormers head was before he rolled away. The creature then grabbed Stormer, slamming him into the ground, causing him to grunt in pain before the creature shrieked directly into his face and aimed its staff directly at it, the sound wave starting to form. "Well this is going to hurt." Stormer muttered just before a flash of silver passed through the creature, causing it to stiffen, the energy dissolving as its grip loosened on the staff, dropping it as its top half collapsed next to Stormer, revealing the dark being, still bent slightly and with its scythe ending the swing. It then raised the scythe, resting it on its shoulder before brushing the still standing lower half aside and grabbing Stormer, lifting him to his feet. "Thanks." Stormer said as he gave himself a small brush off, he the raised his weapon, aiming it at the being. "Sorry about this but despite how you've helped us we still don't know if you're on our side and you do seem quite a bit violent seeing as how you killed those three things." The being raised its eyebrow and gave off a quizzical look while looking around, seeing the other heroes surrounding it in a circle, weapons also aimed. It then chuckled before saying in a male sounding, ancient, slightly halting, and creaking voice that sounded like it hadn't been used for years, yet still gave off a sense of great power "You are heroes correct?" Stromer and the others stepped back in surprise, not expecting it to be able to speak their language, Stormer then shook his head, recomposing himself and said "Yes we are heroes. Where did you get that term and why did you ask it? Also how did you learn our language? "The sci-scien-other beings said you would come after they made the tower, they also taught me your language if I let them study me and told them about me." "The scientists taught you? So you did save them." Stormer said in slight astonishment. "How many of them survived? Also, teams lower your weapons, he's on our side. You can call me Stormer, the others are Furno, Breez, Surge, Stringer and Bulk." He said as he indicated them. "You can call me Tekan." The being said as he tapped on his chest. "All of the other beings survived, some are injured though. Follow me. I will bring you to them." That's much better than we thought it would be. But before we leave I have to ask why you killed those other beings. You seem intelligent enough, certainly you could've reasoned with them." Tekan then sighed before going over to the black one, plunging his claws into the head and ripping out a strange, dead, large, slightly slug like bug from it. "Rahkshi. Bug, only kills, no intelligence." He said as he dropped it, wiping his claws off on the wall as he walked down. "Come." As the heroes followed they looked at him and muttered between each other about him. After they had been walking for a bit, getting quite far down the crater, surge nervously walked up and asked "S-so what type of being are you?" "I am a Bionicle." Tekan said without stopping or looking back. "Bionicle." "That's an interesting species name." Breez said as she also walked up. "So how old are you?" She questioned as she looked at his armor, noticing amount of dents, scratches, rust and other damage on it. He, looked down at her, saying "the scientists believe my body to be at least 25 or so millennium years old. Whatever that means. "T-twenty five millennium old?" She and the other heroes said in astonishment. "How are you still even moving that well?!" she asked astonished. Tekan looked at her slightly confused and said "My species generally live for a long time, most would be in a better condition than mine if they were this old, yet much older, or so I believe." As he said that all of the heroes' jaws dropped and Furno said "You're messing right? I mean how could they be in better condition than this?!" He replied "I have been fighting the Rahkshi since I woke up, which was at least a millennium ago or so I think judging by the sun cycles, most would not have to fight almost every day, and before that I had been damaged from the attack that ruined this world." As he said that his eyes became sad before he looked forward again. "A millennium against those things and yet you're only this damaged and still one heck of a fighter." Bulk said as he whistled. "Man you gotta come back with us and be a hero, you'd be amazing! You also gotta teach me some of your fighting style." Tekan looked at him in surprise before a sad smile spread across his face and he said "That sounds... nice. Thank you. Ah, we're here." He said as the others noticed that they had finally gotten to the bottom of the crater. Tekan then pointed at a large rectangular enclave carved into the crater wall, strange designs carved along the inside. "This is a joke right?" questioned Stringer. "I don't see no scientists, only a wannabe cave so small it can't even be considered a hole." "I must agree with that." Stormer said. "Is this the wrong place or did they move?" Tekan looked at them confusedly before sighing and putting his hand on a chunk of the inner wall, clicking down five of the symbols, causing a rumbling sound to come from the wall and the heroes to step back in surprise. The wall then started to slowly slide up, revealing a large tunnel, lit by torches, behind it. Tekan then stepped forward beckoning them with his hand as he looked back and said "No, this is the right place. It has to be hidden so the Rahkshi don't find it." "W-well that wasn't expected." Bulk said as he stepped forward and looked around at the walls. "Nice place though." "So this is where you've been keeping em ay?" Stringer said. "Come on already, we've had enough sightseeing already." Stormer said as he followed Tekan. "Yes sir." The rest said. As they walked they could see multiple carvings, some of what appeared to be others of his kind, fighting against strange creatures or exploring, most with lines of strange symbols below them, and some just spots with large lines of the symbols carved across. As breez walked she examined the symbols, taking pictures of them with her helmet cam, and tracing some with her fingers. She then called out to Tekan "What exactly are these?" "They are my language." He said as he pointed at a carving of a group of smaller versions of his kind carving the symbols onto stone tablets. "The scientists taught me how to write and speak yours in exchange for my help teaching them mine." "Amazing." Breez said as she looked at him in awe. "You learned our language in such a short time." "I always was good at adapting to what would aid me." He said in a sad tone. "We're almost there. We just have to pass through a... special cavern." "Special? What makes it so special?" Furno asked. "You'll see soon enough." They then entered a larger carved out area, along the wall were carved eight beings, each much larger than the Heroes. Below each was a symbol that appeared to be representing an element and the same symbols that were Tekan's language, below each, in much newer carvings was written what they believed to be translations. The elements shown appeared to be fire, water, earth, rock, ice, wind, light and darkness, the names were Tahu, Gali, Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka, Lewa, Takanuva and Tekan. The takanuva and Tekan carvings looked newer than the others yet still ancient, the Tekan being the newest. The Tekan had large marks across t, as if someone had tried to scratch it out with claws and a large weapon, the marks being much newer than the carving yet much older than the translations. "Sheesh what happened here? Did one of those Rahkshi's get in here and also had a grudge against you or something?" Furno asked as he stepped back a bit in surprise when he saw the damage to Tekans carving. "No. I did that." Tekan said. "Wait, what?! Why would you ruin such an awesome carving of yourself?!" Surge asked in shock. "Because I don't deserve to be up there with the other toa or heroes to make it simpler." Tekan responded in a sad and slightly angry tone. "Why would you say that?" Breez asked. "What have you done that wouldn't be considered heroic? You saved those scientists, you've been defeating those Rahkshi things for millennium and you even said that you had to fight even worse before." "BECAUSE I COULDN'T SAVE THE OTHERS AND I LIVED!" He yelled as he whirled around slamming his hand into the wall above breez's head, causing fractures to spread out from below it, causing her to flinch and close her eyes in fear and the other heroes to point their weapons at Tekan in reaction. As Breez slowly opened her eyes she could see Tekan looking down at her, breathing heavily and his eyes flickering between green and red. He then removed his hand from grabbed his head with it and groaned in pain before staggering back and shaking his head. He then reopened his eyes, settled on green, and said "I-I'm sorry about that. I get a bit... touchy over that subject." "Touchy is putting it lightly!" Surge yelled in anger. "YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER! I oughta..." He yelled as he stalked up to Tekan and jabbed him in the chest. Breez then restrained his arm and said "D-don't start to fight. I-I'm ok, just a surprised is all. I can understand that you don't wish to talk about it but please don't something like that again ok?" She asked nervously. "Y-yes I won't do it again. I-I am sorry... we should go and see the scientists now, they must be worried." He said as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and started to walk back down the tunnel. "Yeah we should but if you do something like that again I'm gonna have to give you a beat down." Bulk said as he warmed up his gun. "Heh, you wouldn't be the first to try that." Tekan chuckled. "Now come, we're almost there." "Come on already team, quit with the drama, its already over and fixed." Stormer said as he walked after Tekan, followed by the others, Breez still slightly shaky and staying near surge who was watching Tekan with suspicion. They then entered an even larger, rounded out chamber, in the shape of a half sphere, with multiple large tents, one that appeared to be a medical tent, and multiple of the scientists wandering in and out of the tents or standing around talking. As Tekan entered the chamber the scientists that noticed him said "Hello Tekan! Have you brought us any new parts to study?" Tekan chuckled, an actually happy smile visible on his face and tone, "No not today, sorry about that. But I do believe what I did find was even better." By that time most of the scientists had become aware of him and had grouped closer to him. A very familiar scientist then stepped up, Kilarz to be exact. His arms behind his back, his posture formal yet relaxed despite his scuffed up appearance and cracked goggles, he then chuckled and said in a playful tone that also gave of an feeling of authority, "I don't really know what could be any better than more that we can learn about your time other than a working spaceship, which I doubt you found, seeing as how most of us don't believe that our S.O.S. transmission actually worked." "Actually you are quite close on the spaceship and you really should believe in your inventions more." Tekan said as he stepped aside, revealing the heroes. "Heroes as requested of me to find." As the scientists saw the heroes their jaws immediately dropped. Kilarz then shook his head and quickly tried to recompose himself before saying "A-amazing! We never expected the signal to work or for it to actually make it to Hero HQ! We're finally getting off of this dust bowl everybody!" He cheered as he turned around, raising his fists in the air in excitement, the rest of the scientists joining in on the cheer. Kilarz then recomposed himself, again and said, in a still extremely excited tone, "Everybody! Gather all of the data and pack up all of the necessary items immediately! We need to get out of here as fast as possible!" He then turned to the heroes and said "You would not believe how happy you have made us!" "Actually I think I could." Stormer said as he watched the other scientists run to and fro between the tents, bringing tablets and strange parts out of them, putting the parts into boxes or specialized satchels and handing the tablets to a small group of scientists who were transferring the data into smaller portable data units. As Stormer and the others watched the scientists he noticed Kilarz talking into the mic and pointing out where the scientists were to put or bring some items whenever one of them approached him. "So I take it you're the leader?" Stormer asked him as he walked over. "Oh?" Kilarz said in surprise as he moved the mic piece and looked at Stormer in surprise. "Oh yeah I guess I am. Really they just started treating me like one after I was personally saved by Tekan and the first to attempt to communicate him and because I was the only one to try to calm everyone down and make them follow Tekan when the Rahkshi attacked, they told me if it hadn't been for me we would've had a lot less survivors." He said as he rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Truthfully I don't fully believe I did all that much but who knows." "It doesn't really matter if you did or did not, only if you're a good leader and from what I can tell you are." Stormer said as he patted Kilarz on his shoulder. "Th-thanks." Kilarz said stammering as he flushed a bit in embarrassment (And yes they work like Taibu-kettu's and other some artists styles) "Th-thanks, I don't really get compliments like that much. Especially not from a hero such as yourself." He said as he looked at Stormer in a bit of awe before shaking his head and saying "I'm going to get back to helping." As he turned back around, moving the mic and telling a scientist, who had just walked up, where to put strange looking weapon he had. When the scientists finished they gathered in a group around the heroes, each of them carrying a satchel, storage box or tablet. "Good everyone is ready, everything necessary had been taken? Kilarz questioned. "Affirmative Kilarz." One of the scientists, who appeared to be second in command said. "Good. We shall be leaving soon. The heroes and Tekan will be telling us the plan of escape." Tekan then stepped up and said "We have decided that I shall make the plan seeing as how I know the most about these beings. I shall be leaving first, fighting and distracting the Rahkshi, who will be attacking in full force when we try to leave, all of you scientists are to leave after while being protected by the heroes who will fight off any Rahkshi who notice you and lead you to the ships." Stinger then said "Ey wait a minute what about you?" "Yeah Tekan, what are we supposed to do about you? Wait? Also how can you expect us to let you fight alone? You'll die!" Furno exclaimed as he walked up to him, jabbing him in the chest. "My life does not matter." tekan said as he moved away from Furno and began walking down the tunnel. Stormer then put his gun out, stopping Tekan and said "Your life doesn't matter? Your life doesn't matter?!" Stormer yelled at him as he prodded at Tekan's chest whit his gun. "How can you say that?! You saved all of these people, you've survived all this time by yourself and you were even honored back before whatever that happened happened! You are a hero and a hero doesn't kill himself off in an unnecessary and avoidable suicide mission!" As he said that Tekan stepped back in surprise, shock visible on his face before he stammered out "B-bu, you d-don't, th-tha, I'm-I'm not a hero. I-I deserve to die, I-I failed all of them. I failed and they all died! I AM NOT A HERO!" He roared at Stormer as he recovered from his shock. "Yes you are! One of the greatest I have seen despite what you think!" Stormer yelled back, along with the scientists also shouting at him that he was an amazing hero and they didn't want him to die. "And I will not see you waste your potential like this! You can't blame yourself for failing this one time! What do you think you could've done?! Whatever attack this was destroyed a chunk of this planet and made it into a wasteland! You are lucky enough to still be alive to tell your people tale! We will all be fighting, not just you!" Tekan backed up again, multiple emotions flickering across his eyes, mainly sadness. "I will not stop you from helping. If you wish to help this old failure fight so be it." He said sadly as he turned back around. "I have been convinced to change my plan, it shall be a full out charge, the heroes will still be protecting the scientists but instead of sneaking off we will be rushing out of here, full speed, me and the heroes will be attacking any Rahkshi that attack without stopping our running." All of the scientists cheered at the change and Kilarz stepped up, patting Tekan on the back (Seeing as how he was much too short to reach his shoulder) "I'm glad you were able to be convinced otherwise to you plan. Now then, everyone get prepared!" He said as he walked over to the other scientists clapping his hand as they all started to group together into a large group. "Come, surround them in a protective circle." Tekan said as he stepped forward, standing at the front. "Of course." Stormer said as he stood next to him, followed by Furno who stood beside Tekan and the rest went behind the two, encircling the scientists. They then proceeded back down the tunnel, reaching the end where the door was down. Tekan then stepped over to the wall, pressing down on a couple symbols on the wall beside. "GO! GO!" He yelled as the door opened, he then waved everyone forward as he ran out, as they started to leave they could see a massive swarm Rahkshi climbing down the wall and running across the floor towards them. "Run up the ramp!" He yelled as he swung his scythe. Sending out what looked like a wave of darkness, slamming into a large number of the Rahkshi at the front and knocking them over into others. As they ran up the slope it was chaos, the creatures were attacking in full force as the heroes defended against them, blasting any they could and smashing any that got close enough with their weapons, along with protecting and lending a hand to the other heroes when they needed it. Multiple small clashes happened between the heroes and Rahkshi that were able to get in range, the scientists were lucky enough to come out of each undamaged and mainly just a bit shaken. There were only two large incidents, the first was a close call when Tekan noticed a group of sonic staff Rahkshi on a ledge above them, luckily everyone was able to avoid it in time and the heroes were able to take them out. The second and worst was when Tekan noticed an acid staff Rahkshi, when they were nearing the top, too late to stop it from firing. It most likely would've killed a number if Tekan hadn't blocked the shot, destroying a large chunk of his armor and disabling his arm. "T-Tekan are you ok?!" Kilarz asked in shock when he saw what Tekan had done. "I can still move so I am fine. We must hurry." Tekan said as he went back to the front and started to run again "We are getting you medical attention even if you don't want it." Stormer said as Tekan reached him. As they neared the top a large Rahkshi, bigger than the rest and covered in patched together black and yellow armor suddenly came flying up the side of the ledge the path was made of, surprising the group, screeching and smashing into Surge and Breez who were on that side, knocking them over before smashing his staff into bulk who was at the back and swinging it at the scientists, they ducked, the staff still clipping a couple of them before catching Kilarz, who hadn't been able to duck in time, sending him tumbling down the path, quickly followed by the Rahkshi who chased him down. As it neared him it swung one of its clawed hands at him, attempting to impale him. Just as it was about to impale kilarz its hand was deflected by Stormers gun smashing into it, causing the Rahkshi to stumble. Stormer then helped Kilarz up, telling him and yelling back to the group "Go! I'll hold him off!" As Kilarz started to run up Stormer turned around, barely catching the Rhakshis staff thrust with his cannon arm again, the attack sending him flying from the force behind it, actually knocking him up the rest of the path and top of the cater, which they were already quite close to. As he landed he skidded across the ground, pushing himself up in slight pain. As he got up to one knee the group caught up to him, Tekan grabbing him and helping him up as he continued to run. ""Come on." Tekan said as he let go of Stormer, leaving him to run on his own. "Of course. Thanks." Stormer said as he got his footing catching up. As they got to the ship Stormer quickly hit a button on his helmet, causing the ramp to lower. As the ramp fully lowered the heroes quickly herded the Scientists up it, Furno and stringer, heading to the cockpit, starting up the ship. As the final Scientists got up it and the other heroes were about to head up, Tekan suddenly rammed into Stormer sending him flying up the ramp. As he Regained his footing he turned around and yelled at Tekan "WHAT WAS THAT-" As he watched the end of a Rahkshi staff pierced through Tekan's chest before pulling it out, Tekan falling over, and revealing the black and gold Rahkshi from before. "Fo-TEKAN!" He yelled as he quickly shot the Rahkshi, hitting it directly in its… mouth is the best word, as it started to screech, causing it to explode. "Stringer help me move him!" Stormer yelled as he grabbed one of Tekan's arms, pulling him. Stringer quickly ran out, also grabbing one of his arms and pulling. As they pulled him into the ship all of the scientist gasped and Kilarz asked in a panic "What happened?!" "I'll explain later, just get him stable!" Stormer yelled as he slammed a button on the wall, making the ramp start to raise. "GET US OFF THIS PLANET NOW!" He yelled to Furno through his mic. As they entered the atmosphere Furno called through the comm's on the ship "You would not believe how many of those things there are down there! It's like a sea of shifting colors!" As the Scientists and heroes looked through the windows they could see, were they had been, a large shifting circle of colors, most of it was a mix of yellow, red, white, blue, brown, black, and green, some other colors too but much less. "Bring us back to HQ. We're going to have to tell them about this." Stormer said as the ship started flying off.

An unknown amount of time later…

Tekans P.O.V.

"Ow my head." I thought as I slowly opened my eyes, seeing that it appeared I was in a room that was very… white, and had some objects in it, but everything was blurry so I couldn't fully tell what it all was. "Most likely something to do with this headache." I thought as I moved my head slightly, looking around. I then heard a feminine voice say "Oh good! You're up!" As A blurry yellow shape moved towards me. "Rahkshi!" I thought instinctively as I saw the yellow blur. As it moved I quickly fired a blast of shadow at it, hearing a yell of surprise before it hit the yellow being, sending it flying. "Since when does a Rahkshi make that sound? Also why did that attack take so much out of me?" I thought as I rubbed my head, before pushing myself up, hitting the ground hard as I found out I had been on an angled bed thing. "Ow. Where am I?" I thought as I pushed myself up, noticing that my vision was starting to clear. Suddenly everything that had happened, the scientists, heroes, being stabbed, hit me at once. "Wait that means... DID I JUST ATTACK A HERO?!" I thought in a panic as I looked towards where the yellow being had been, seeing a still, a humanoid looking form, still blurry from my vision "Also why does the ground seem so close?". I quickly ran over, seeing that I had slammed the being into a wall that was covered in a reflective surface, or mirror as the scientists had told me, as I neared. "That is a hero!" I thought as I got close enough to see the being clearly, seeing that it was indeed a hero. The hero's form was feminine and her armor was bright yellow, the parts of her body that weren't covered were light blue, her hero core being dark blue. She was slightly embedded in the mirror, cracks spreading out from behind her. "Oh no! What do I do? I just killed a herooo..." I thought before I glanced up, seeing myself in the mirror. "WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME?!" I yelled as I saw that my form had been greatly altered, much shorter than my original. "Well that explains why everything seems lower than normal." I thoughts I looked at myself, noticing that I still had my original clawed feet and one of my original clawed hands, the right one, the left being much larger than before, still clawed but now with a guard piece above it and the front part of my arm enlarged, decreasing at an angle so that the upped half was the same size as the other arm, to support the fist. My shoulders had large, half sphere shoulder guards. All of my armor had been replaced and changed, less than before but it worked for my size. I also had a front armor piece with a green hero core in it, a different shape than the other heroes though. As I looked up I could see that I had a tentacle piece, ending in a pincer, extending from my back and reaching above my head along with what appeared to be a strange bow strapped to my back. As I looked at my head I could see that my mask had been removed, my head remodeled slightly so two large, horn like, pieces of a strange crystal, that seemed to radiate energy, could be connected to it. "That explains why my power was so dampened, wonder what these are though." I said as I poked at one. I then remembered what had happened. "Oh Mata-Nui what have I done?!" I said as I panicked. "I have to leave! They'll hate me for this. I don't want that to happen again. Maybe I'll be able to fix." I thought to myself as I ran out of the room, an alarm started to blare, saying "Being rescued from dead world, named Tekan, has attacked Lucille Bolt and is attempting to escape. Capture him!" "Oh mother of all rahi." I muttered as I charged down the hall, reaching a corner and turning it. As I did I saw three heroes entering it from a door farther down. "Oh just lovely." I thought as one of them noticed me and said "It's that being, Tekan, get him!" Before they all charged at me, pulling out their weapons. "What do I do?!" I thought in a panic as I looked around. I then remebered my shoulder guards. "These should be tough enough to break through the wall alog with my own strength. I hope." I thought as I ran over to the opposite side of the corridor that the door was on and charged, shoulder first at the other wall. As I hit it, I could see cracks forming around my shoulder before the entire area collapsed inwards, causing me to stumble into the room on the other side, almost falling over. "So where am III-Wrong area." I said as I straightened myself up from my stumble, seeing I was in large area that had a large amount of computer stations across the walls of the room, most of them with a scientist at them that were now looking at me, the wall I had just come through had four large screens, placed together to form a rectangle, at around the middle of the wall, the opposite wall having a large door in it along with the wall to the left of mine, while the middle of the room had a large, half spherical, platform, with multiple computer screens embedded into it and a large hologram of a planet floating above it, at the station were three beings, one a scientist, who was holding a clipboard and had appeared to have been talking to the others before I burst in, distracting him. He gave of an aura of authority "Most likely meaning he's someone of importance." I thought to myself as I looked at the other two, immediately stiffening in surprise as I recognized them as two of the heroes who had come to my planet, the leaders, Furno and Stormer. "Definitely the wrong room." I said as I barely ducked a blast of energy from stormer's weapon as he yelled "Tekan! Why did you attack Bolt?" "Didn't mean to! Sorry! I'll try to make up for it!" I yelled as I Jumped over a couple of the computers and scientists heading for the door on the other wall. "Get back here!" Furno yelled as he and Stormer chased after me, Furno firing at me, barely missing me each time, the scientists scattering from our path while the leader looking one started yelling into his helmet mic, his vice coming out of the speakers, saying "Alert! Tekan is in the mission room! He is heading towards the main lobby and exit! All heroes nearby that area head there and stop him!" As I eventually made it into the lobby, having dodged Furno, Stormer and any other heroes who I encountered, attacks, losing all of them except for Furno and Stormer. As I reached the doors I looked back, seeing Furno and Stormer catching up, Stormer firing as I looked. "Oh Makuta's shadow." I thought as it reached me. "This is going to hurt." It then hit me, sending me flying through the doors and outside. "Yeah that hurt." I groaned out in pain as I sat up rubbing my head and looking around. As I did I could see that the hero HQ was a large, white and silver building in the shape curved triangle? As I got up and turned around I could see a large city near it. "Perfect, that'll be a good place to think of something to make up for that." I said as I started to run to it before a blast of energy hit right next to me, sending me flying. "Tekan come with us and we won't have to hurt you." I heard Stormer say after I landed. As I pushed myself up I could see both of them aiming their weapons at me. "Sorry but I don't want you guys hating me too and I'd rather not be imprisoned and forgotten for about five thousand years like last time something like this happened." I said as I noticed I was in the shadow of the building. "Bye." I said as I activated my powers, pulling myself into the shadow and starting up a shadow jump. The last thing I saw before I was fully enveloped by shadows was Stormer hitting Furno's weapon as he was about to fire it, causing the shot to go wide.

(3rd person P.O.V)

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Furno yelled at Stormer as he turned to face him, jabbing him in the shoulder with his gun. "I COULD'VE STOPPED HIM!" "Or killed him." Stormer replied calmly as Tekan's form fully dissolved into the shadows. "We have no idea how his powers work and how well they work when he's weak. If your shot hit it could've messed with whatever he just did, possibly damaging him beyond repair. Also he said himself he didn't mean to attack her, I for one believe him seeing as he has no reason to and he has shown that he was once a great hero. I just hope we can convince the others he's not too dangerous. Stormer said pausing for a moment before correcting himself. "Or at least evil. Besides he doesn't know much about us or where he is, so he probably won't go off planet or too far from the city, so the chances of us seeing him or hearing reports of him are pretty high." He then started to walk back into the building. "Come on, he doesn't seem to be one who'll cause trouble for others so we shouldn't have to worry, whatever happens is out of our hands for now." Stormer said as he patted Furno on the shoulder. "...Fine." Furno huffed in reply as he followed Stormer.

In an abandoned building somewhere in the city, a being slowly formed from the shadows inside one of the buildings rooms. As it formed into a humanoid shape, two green eyes opened, a look of sadness within them.

 **... This was supposed to be a prologue. A PROLOUGE! THIS 11, 002 WORDS AND IT TOOK ME 2 MONTHS IN TOTAL TIME! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!**

 **So yes this is part of my self moc, Tekan's story. At least for the version I have of him now.**

 **My timeline and Au is like this: The heroes and other beings are all descended from the bionicles. There were more bionicles than just the ones we know, multiple different types such as the glatorian or even different. The bionicle's having eventually learned how to space travel, travelling and colonising on other planets, they and the rahi slowly evolving to either full robotic or full organig beings, rarely staying as a mix. Along the way something happened to the great beings, the bionicles slowly forgetting about them and losing their element and mask abilities.**

 **Bionicles have no set gender for elements and they and the heroes can act like :icontaibu-kettu: 's and other some other deviants ideas i.e. they can blush, fall in love, stuff like that, whatever I forgot for now. Let me know what you think.**

 **Also yes I know it's crap, I don't have a beta reader and I spent the two months just getting it written, much less editing it, right now it's a W.I.P. which I will be updating later, I am editing it with a friend. Also if you do plan to comment and criticize it (which I thank you for, need criticism) at least make it a useful comment don't just tell me what you don't like about it or what's wrong with it, also tell me how I can fix it, thanks for those who do.**


End file.
